


Atsushi's Family Christmas

by imaginary_witness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Friendship, High School, Holiday, Humor, Humour, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_witness/pseuds/imaginary_witness
Summary: Akashi Seijuro gets invited to Murasakibara Atsushi's house for Christmas dinner.





	Atsushi's Family Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Ratings: PG 13  
> Warnings: None.  
> Genre: Fluff, Friendship, High School, Holiday, Romance  
> Originally Published: December 26, 2014 (Fanfiction.net)  
> Edited: July 2017
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters in this story: living (or passed) human beings or fictional characters. These events never happened, according to history or as the original author intended them. This is a work of fiction and is not intended to offend. For entertainment purposes only. Thanks.
> 
> Author's Notes:
> 
> MERRY CHRISTMAS & HAPPY HOLIDAYS to all my readers! 
> 
> My OC of Atsushi's brother Fuji is once more in this fanfic – Please respect the OC.

**PART I:**

The winter holidays had started for the students of Teiko Middle School. The building had emptied a half an hour earlier than usual and the team and club practices had been canceled for the final day. All were ready to enjoy the festivities for a the year finale. All except Akashi Seijuro, captain of the Teiko 'Ever Victorious' basketball team.

Akashi sat at his desk at home, facing outside his window at the bustling streets of Japan below him. Lights were twinkling in a deep-set backdrop of navy blue, as the sun set in the west behind him. Rainbow rows of Christmas lights radiated brightly alongside the glow from the city. Silhouettes of people returning home from shopping malls, grocery stores, work places, and friend's houses created a mass of humanity, bundled up against the cold, representing what the holidays were about – spending time with loved ones near and far.

Akashi sighed as he took in the scene before him, sipping on his jasmine vanilla tea from the red coffee mug. While everyone was out in the cold with their families or returning to their homes with their children and friends waiting for them, he was home – alone. His father was working late again, no doubt until the late hours of the night, and he was once again expected to be home on the rare chance that his father arrived early. Setting down his mug, Akashi glanced down at his phone, staring at the screen as if willing a reply to his message to appear. He had texted his father twenty minutes ago, when he was brewing the water for his tea in the kitchen downstairs, and yet there was no reply.

Akashi turned his attention to his school bag, the contents of which had become a mess since the last week at class. He stood and placed the bag on his desk, standing as he unzipped the black bag and began pulling out papers, smoothing them out on his desk and placing them into piles from each class. So was he resigned to his task of cleaning the mix of papers from his otherwise organized bag, it startled him when an unruly looking envelope fell out of his bag, vivid crimson and bent in one corner. Akashi put the bag on the floor and sat in his chair, taking the envelope between his slim fingers and tearing down the side in a perfect line.

Inside the envelope was a small card with a glittery winter scene displayed on the front. He smiled at the image, a log cabin with a small red bird flying over head in the lightly falling snow. An arrow with the name 'Aka-chin' was drawn pointing to the bird, trigging Akashi's suspicions as to who it was that snuck the card into his bag.

Inside the card was a highly detailed invitation, asking Akashi to grace his Center's family for Christmas this year. The address and contact information was presented in Murasakibara's unnaturally small scrawl. Akashi looked at his calendar on his desk and then to the world outside. He was sure that he wouldn't be allowed to go, and yet it would be an exciting change. Akashi settled with picking up the phone.

It rang three times before a cheerful voice answered. "Hello?"

"Good evening. Is Murasakibara Atsushi present?"

"Just a moment!"

There was a click as the phone was placed on the counter and a torrent of voices were heard as each and every sibling in the family babbled excitedly about the phone call. It was a moment before Atsushi answered.

"Hello?"

"It's Seijuro."

"Hi Aka-chin."

Akashi could hear his blush through the phone. Voices in the background squealed and one asked "is that your captain?" Consequentially, the voices silenced and Akashi safely assumed that they had been ushered out of the room.

"Can you make it?" He questioned as soon as the voices were silenced. "You know, to the party?"

"Um," Akashi was brought up short. Atsushi was very blunt most of the time. "I'm not sure right now, Atsushi. I only just saw the invitation."

"It's okay Aka-chin, I just thought you might have a fun time if you did."

A stifled groan was heard in the background; it seemed that his center's family was very eager to meet him.

Akashi sighed. "I didn't ask my father yet, but I will try my hardest to attend."

There was a smile in Atsushi's voice when he replied. "I really do wish you can make it, Aka-chin."

Akashi sighed. He wasn't sure how he expected the phone call to go, though he had imagined it would be a bit longer.

"I'll," he paused, having no idea how to continued the conversation. "see you when I can."

Atsushi nodded, Akashi could hear his hair sweeping against the phone. "Sure, Aka-chin. Please come."

Akashi nodded and realized Atsushi couldn't see him. He simply hung up and placed his phone on the desk. Once out of the envelope the card refused to stay closed. The tidy scripture caught Akashi's eye and he picked up the small card to review what he already had read. It was on Christmas Eve day, from noon until night, presents weren't expected but were being exchanged and there would be a dinner – which Akashi assumed only to be a feast. Akashi wasn't sure what kind of party to expect, he was torn between a family gathering and a teen house party, but the invitation was sure to mean that there would be elders present. He sighed and put the card back on his desk; he would show it to his father whenever he got home.

 

* * *

 

 

**PART II:**

The little card looked immensely fragile in his father's professionally manicured hands. It scared Akashi, how the card bent under his father's large fingers. He held his breath as he watched his elder read the card through, once, twice, and finally a third time before his eyes met Akashi's.

"This is..."

"Across the school from our house."

"And you will be staying?"

"Just into the early night hours."

"Do you need a ride home?"

Akashi let his breath out in a gust. "You mean I can go?"

"Who am I to hold you back?" His father shrugged. "Unless you want to accompany me to my father's house?"

Akashi shivered. His displeasure from being in his grandfather's presence was not a secret to his father. When his mother was alive, she would often make up an excuse to hide the boy from the cranky old man, in whose eyes even Akashi's professional father wasn't good enough, but after her death he was at a loss of excuses, and so his father made excuses for him once his discomfort was made clear.

"I do admit it will upset me that I will not get to spend Christmas evening with my son."

"You will spend Christmas morning with me, won't you?"

His father smiled. "Of course."

Akashi felt a small burst of joy, the kind that a neglected and heavily burdened child would feel when they reach out and meet a parent's standards. His joy was outlived as his father handed him the card.

"I want a copy of that address texted to me, and then help me set the table."

Akashi sighed. He punched in the address to his phone before leaving the card on the counter and stretching on his tip toes to reach for the plates in the cabinet above.

The streets were not as crowded as the shops in Tokyo. Akashi sighed and put down the purple Hello Kitty that came with a bag full of candy, only to have a little girl pick it up.

"Thank you." She spoke with a lisp, before disappearing off to the crowded cash register.

Despite sitting next to the boy for the past few years at lunch every day and captaining him on his team, Akashi was puzzled with what to buy Atsushi for Christmas. The card had read that gifts weren't expected, yet he couldn't appear empty handed. His father had dug a bottle of wine out of their cellar to present to Atsushi's parents, however he wasn't sure if food was an adequate substitute for a special, well-thought gift.

Akashi pulled his scarf tight around his throat and left the store, leaving the door open for the small crowd of schoolgirls that were fighting the cold to enter the store. He looked up and down the street for a shop that looked promising, something that would hold something that Atsushi would like. All Akashi knew he liked for certain was sweets, cats, and – even though he would say otherwise – basketball. He started walking down the street, hoping that he would perhaps think of something that would be a good gift for Atsushi. He began by creating a mental picture of Atsushi in his head. He stretched his body, knowing that any clothing would be awkward to buy for his friend, despite knowing his sizes for the team jerseys. He wasn't sure if Atsushi wore jewelry , never seeing him with any, and he was unsure if that was something that was as personal as clothing. Still, it was a casual gesture, if not personal, and Akashi was certain that Atsushi would enjoy having something that would be his and not something his siblings could stake a claim on.

Turning into the nearest jewelry store, Akashi found himself in a throng of grown adults all searching the glass cases for the perfect piece for their bride, wife, sister, mother, aunt, or other devoted loved one. It He pulled a face and struggled to force himself onwards, unsure of how to ask any of the attendants for help in advising him in a piece that was fitting strictly for a friend.

He passed the rings entirely, knowing that any connection to a selection from those would be asking too much. Atsushi had no piercings so earrings were out of the question. He stopped between the necklaces and bracelets, unsure of which Atsushi would fancy more. At the end of the sixty seconds he had allotted himself the captain in him had won and he walked over to the least busy section of the store, designated for necklaces. Akashi sighed. It was easily organized, with males sturdier chains in one cabinet and women's variety of chains in another six.

Keeping to himself, Akashi managed to squeeze between two women to get a closer look at the chains. There were all kinds: twisted, interlocking, solid, box, and even an odd Celtic looking design, which he instantly discarded. Getting closer to the interlocking chains, Akashi looked around for a pendant; it would be easier to match a chain to the sole object that would be hanging on it. Alongside an assortment of crosses, hearts, and letters, there was simple characters, a stick figure, and several objects that pertained to some form of job.

Akashi studied the pendants. He ruled out the stick figure, the crosses, the tribal design and the one shaped like a fang. None seemed to resonate with the character of Atsushi. He frowned, his brow creasing, as he walked the length of the glass cabinet to search for a pendant suitable for his center. It would look weird for him to wear a basketball or a bonbon around his neck, so he was against all odds unless something stood out to him.

And at the end of the table, it did. A dog tag, plain and simple, with a Patee inscribed on it. Akashi smiled. He called an attendant over and picked out the pendant and a chain that matched the ring on the dog tag. With the gift wrapped up, he tucked it in his jacket and headed home reassured of his invitation.

Christmas was on a Tuesday this year, and Akashi awoke to a sunlight flooding through his window. He stretched and yawned, before getting out of bed and making his way to the bathroom. It wasn't until his father had addressed his plans for the evening at breakfast that he recalled today was the day of the party. With their classes ending the week before, there was little time before Christmas was upon them.

"Do you want me to drop you off today?"

Akashi stilled and stared at his father puzzled.

"You are going to your friend's party tonight, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Akashi cried. "I-"

"Forgot? As the holidays goes. I don't see why people need a holiday to mark the day they realize that humans need compassion and friendship. And why in name of all that is good must they light up a tree for the holidays?"

Akashi sighed. "I have no idea."

His father smiled. "Don't think because I'm not around that I don't value my family, son."

Akashi cringed internally. He hated whenever his father had a moment to be sentimental, it was unbalanced and awkward and made him feel vulnerable. He plastered a smile on his face and nodded, giving his father an awkward one-armed hug. It was the thought that counted in the end, and his father was entitled to have his fatherly moments.

 

* * *

 

 

**PART III:**

The party was in full swing when Akashi's father slowed the family car to a stop in front of the house. There was no loud music being blasted and no torrent of people were spilling out of the front door and onto the lawn, just as Akashi had imagined. It seemed like a normal house. Akashi got out and took the gifts from at his feet into his arms.

"I'll stay here until you get inside." his father chided, lighting up a cigar.

Akashi frowned but didn't argue. He knew it was futile.

Mustering up his courage, knowing that his father was watching him every step of the way, Akashi walked up to the front door and knocked his fist against the wood. Not a moment after the door was pulled aside by a kind looking woman that was taller than Akashi.

"Red hair, eh? You must be Mukkun's pet."

Akashi raised an eyebrow, he was unsure of what to expect. "Uh – sure."

"Come on in!"

The woman flung the door wide and waved to Akashi's father. Akashi's cheeks turned as red as his face as ducked into the house. A boy ran past him and Akashi jumped back as another boy chased after him. He realized that the first had something the second wanted.

"Give it back!"

"No way!"

"Mom said-"

"La-la-la! I can't hear you!"

Akashi took a timid step forward and poked his head around the corner. The room was fully decorated, with a giant tree trimmed with many ornaments and bows. Candles were burning on the fireplace mantle, giving off a glow but kept safe out of reach of accidents. There were Christmas lights along the window and wrapped around the table legs and light fixtures. Mistletoe hung in the doorways and every table held a nutcracker. The living room was full of people, each who turned to welcome the new-comer. The room erupted in cheers as Akashi took in each violet head and their partner, children, and close family friends. The last face that Akashi's eyes settled on was the most familiar: Atsushi Murasakibara sat in the corner with a red Christmas hat on his head and a beer in his hand. He was wearing black jeans with a white t-shirt and his team jacket overtop. His lilac eyes lit up as he took in his captain.

"Aka-chin!" he cried out, waving a hand. "Come over here!"

Careful to step over other's feet and not to spill over any drinks, Akashi made his way over to Atsushi blushing crimson. The party around them had already shifted to resume whatever was happening before Akashi entered.

"I'm glad you made it, captain!" Atsushi beamed.

"Thanks for inviting me." Akashi shyly smiled.

A small boy with lilac hair reached up and smacked the side of Atsushi's face.

"Give!" he cried.

Akashi stared in shock at the boy in Atushi's lap. He was around the age of five and was pointing eagerly at a cookie on the plate in front of them, just out of his reach. Akashi reached over and took a cookie off the plate, handing it shyly to the boy. Atsushi smiled, grateful that he didn't have to reach over the boy for the plate. He made an effort to look at the strand of hair to the left of his face, which was kinked from what Akashi could only assume was the boy.

"Sorry." Atsushi blushed. "He's my sister's boy. He just turned three a few weeks ago."

Akashi choked on his own cookie. "He's three." he stammered. "I'm sorry, he looks much...older."

Atsushi smiled. "Of course!"

Akashi smiled. It dawned on him that his center was the youngest of his family but his tall frame must have been hereditary.

"I didn't know you drank." he whispered, in an attempt to change the subject.

Atsushi stared at Akashi with a funny expression on his face and then at the drink in his hand. A look of realization dawned on him. "Oh, no, no! This isn't mine! Her husband-"

"Went to help in the kitchen." A man with hair as black as a raven's feathers took the drink from above them and grinned. "I hope my son isn't being a devil, uh- Seijuro, isn't it?"

Akashi blushed and nodded, most of his hair falling into his face. "No, he's no trouble at all."

"For you maybe." Atsushi chuckled. "My legs are sore."

"How long have you been playing with him?"

"For nearly two hours."

Akashi giggled. "You always babysit?"

"For the most part, Aka-chin. I'm the family baby, well, of my siblings at least. So I tend to get landed with the kids. Though I'm not at all offended by it!"

"He'll return the favor to us one day." Atsushi's brother-in-law chuckled.

An hour passed with mindless chatter exchanged between the trio. The wine Akashi had brought had been opened and passed around and a toast was said for family and friends. Akashi felt himself feeling more and more at ease in the midst of all these strangers. Their teasing had grown on him and he blushed less and less, getting accustomed to their individual styles of humour and their personalities. As time passed he accepted a brandy from Atsushi's brother's girlfriend and the room began to buzz with the cheery feel of a cozy warm fire and the holidays. Atsushi and him found it challenging to remove themselves from the corner they had initially sat in and so they simply stayed where they were as the party around them continued to change seats and start and stop games.

Atsushi's nephew had rushed off and returned several times during that hour. Akashi found it immensely entertaining watching the boy race between his mother, father, uncle, and grandmother, each treating him with much attention and food. For a three year old, he was unusually fast and rather vocal, and bold beyond belief when he shocked the entire party by jumping up and sitting on Akashi's lap. Akashi laughed it off and wrapped his arms around the boy, who was soft and warm. He squirmed in Akashi's grasp, just enough to turn around and hold out a small brownie in a cupcake wrapper as a gift.

"Mama says they're just baked!" he announced proudly.

Akashi took the cake from him with two fingers and smiled. "May I have it?"

The boy nodded eagerly before shuffling off Akashi's lap and dashing off to find his father.

Atsushi chuckled and raised a soda to his lips. "I didn't know you were good with kids, Aka-chin?"

"Normally I'm not." Akashi admitted, taking a small bite of the cake. He chewed it slowly to give himself time to think, yet the flavor of the cake was delightful. There was the sweetness of chocolate, the moisture of rum, and the bitterness of almond all mixed into the cake, creating an overwhelming sensation. Akashi took another bite. "I don't take care of any children; I was simply copying your actions."

Atsushi smiled, his cheeks turning pink. "You learn fast."

Without the presents of one of Atsushi's many siblings, by blood or by law, the pair had become rather quiet. Akashi ate his cake and Atsushi sipped his soda and they both watched the party around them with a soft expression of joy on their faces. Several children started a fight over opening presents and several adults removed the temptation by placing them up high on shelves. Akashi compared the bustling family with his own home and thought of his father, right now at his grandfather's house. The two images were incomparable: though both were filled with happiness and family, the difference in the celebration was striking. One was as fun as a holiday party could be and the other was just as stiff as a day-to-day business transaction.

Akashi jumped when he felt a hand on his own, pulling him from his thoughts.

"We'd best make our way to the table, before we don't get a place for dinner." Atsushi whispered, leaning in as he stood up.

Akashi followed his lead, rising to his feet and feeling the blood and alcohol rush down into his legs. "Does that really happen?"

Atsushi nodded and turned back to smile at him. "But it's normally an easy fix, it's just rather embarrassing to be standing there all awkward. I'd rather not subject you to that."

Akashi was grateful; it seemed from the moment he walked in the door that everyone was eager to reach out and meet him. Many had even known his name and all his attempts at introducing himself had been brushed aside. Many had embraced him as if he were family and he couldn't help but notice Atsushi flush pink at each hug. It was a blessing that he wouldn't have to be stared at before dinner.

Rounding the corner to where the dining table was stationed, Akashi felt as if his eyes had popped out of his head. The table had been extended extravagantly and was already overwhelming with plates of food. Atsushi still had his captain's hand in his own and towed him towards two seats near the head of the table. He pulled Akashi's chair out for him and tucked him in, eager to have him safe from the monsters that were the family children.

There was already a small presence of smart adults who, like Atsushi, had thought ahead of the rush. Atsushi began taking a share from each steaming bowl, offering Akashi some every time. He blushed when he didn't ask Akashi for anything that contained seaweed or pickled ginger, knowing his captain's dislikes.

The table became rather crowded in the following minutes, as Atsushi's mother gathered all the guests to come and dine. To pass time, Akashi watched Atsushi gather their food, which he noticed was another strategy to miss the rush.

"Does your family always have such a big gather?" Akashi couldn't help but ask.

"Not what you expected, is that it?"

Akashi blushed. "Well, yes. I suppose."

"We always have it. And we always hold it here. I've been to my aunts before, but because my siblings have children now, it's easier for them to bring the family together here."

Akashi nodded. There was logic in that.

"How does your family celebrate, Aka-chin?"

Akashi felt cold. His smile seemed to freeze on his face. "Very differently."

"Do you have a dinner?"

"No."

Atsushi looked down at the redhaired boy to his right. "Oh."

"Well, we used to. But when my mother passed away, my father started having the dinners at his father's house and I'd rather not go."

"I'm sorry." Atsushi whispered.

"Thank you." Akashi sighed. "But it's not like I mind. I got used to a quiet Christmas."

At that moment, Atsushi's father stood at the head of the table and each person present raised a glass. Akashi followed their actions, finding it rather easy to blend into Atsushi's family by observing and copying. It was no wonder Ryota was a good friend of his.

"To all our friends and family, our brothers, sisters, nieces, nephews, aunts, uncles, and beloved ones, from my family to yours, we thank you for coming, we hope you have all you could wish to eat, and wewish you a very Merry Christmas and God bless our family!"

A chorus of 'Merry Christmas' erupted and glasses were touched together near and far. The first of the dinner ingested was the sweet taste of red wine for the oldest to the youngest and Akashi found himself staring into Murasakibara Atsushi's eyes as they began to eat. Naturally with so many gather around the table, one conversation was hard to hold and so the dinner party began where the mingling had left off, with many scattered conversations all occurring at once and the little children being cared for and hushed as they ate.

"So this is your team captain, eh Atsushi?"

Akashi looked up and across the table to find the voice that had spoken. An older and if not possible taller man that looked incredibly similar to Atsushi was seated across from them and grinning. He waved with his chopsticks still in his hand and placed a whole piece of broccoli into his mouth. Once he finished, he held his hand out across the table.

"I'm Fuji, Atsushi's older brother by four years."

Akashi looked from Atsushi to his brother and then took his hand. "Oh! Pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm honestly surprised he listens to you. Atsushi never listens to anyone."

Akashi chuckled and smiled. A small thud under the table and a look of pain flashing across Fuji's face suggested that Atsushi had disagreed with that statement.

"You must have a way to deal with him, despite your smaller stature."

Akashi's eyes narrowed. He could see why Atsushi had jumped so fast to kick him. "Well, I am the captain after all. There is no point in having the title if I cannot enforce it."

Fuji smiled wickedly and took a bite out of his meat. "Oh I can believe that."

There was a small silence in which Akashi took the opportunity to eat.

"So?" Fuji smirked from across the table. "How do you punish him?"

Atsushi's jaw dropped open and a thud was heard once again. This time Atsushi's face contorted in pain.

Akashi looked from brother to brother in disbelief. He opened his mouth to speak and couldn't find the words to question what he was thinking.

"C'mon. I'm just curious."

Akashi blushed, finding the double meaning in his words. He hoped Atsushi hadn't picked up on it.

"I whip him." he smirk.

Fuji burst into laughter and several of the ladies around the table giggle timidly. Akashi felt suddenly self-conscious that his conversation was being listened to.

"How many times did you have to whip him?" Fuji slyly questioned.

"Enough to see him bleed." Akashi innocently replied.

The ladies all giggled once more and Akashi smiled sweetly at Atsushi, who was blushing profusely under his long lavender hair.

Fuji chuckled. "I have to hand it to you, you do have him...whipped, short stuff."

"I see you didn't invite that girl from your physics class, Fuji." Atsushi teased.

Akashi glared at Fuji, who had painted his relationship to Atsushi in a different light before his entire family. He realized after that his action only helped reinforce this belief.

"Sadly, she was unavailable."

Akashi wasn't paying much attention to the conversation anymore. His phone had vibrated and he took it out of his pocket under the table, trying not to come across as rude.

'I hope you are having a fun time.' his father had texted him. 'Merry Christmas, and I love you.'

Akashi blushed and pulled on Atsushi's arm. He handed him his phone. "I know it's a bad time, but can you take a selfie?"

Fuji's laughter drew attention from all corners of the table and before long, Akashi's phone had been passed down so that more and more people could cram themselves into the photo. What was meant to be an innocent selfie had turned into an Atsushi gathering picture, which Akashi had sent to his father as a reply.

In a matter of moments, more phones were produced and several cameras were making their way around and Akashi found himself taking snaps of candid moments. In an attempt to save their devices the plates were being cleared away and several of the adults were ushering the children out of the dining room with the promise of a gift exchange. Akashi shyly took Atsushi's hand and the followed the group, staying to linger in the doorway as every available seat was being used to bribe the children to behave.

Children screamed in glee as they tore through the wrapping paper and ripped off bows. Toys long awaited for and sports equipment was revealed. Akashi was surprised to find that not one child held a video game or a technical device. There were basketballs, soccer balls, and tennis equipment. There were ice skates, board games, and many gift cards to local eateries and sweet shops. Akashi found himself impressed by the parenting of Atsushi's family: each child was beaming with surprise and happiness, thanking their elders for the gifts.

"Some children are happy to be able to socialize with their gifts." Atsushi commented, reading the expression of awe in Akashi's eyes. "My family tends to have the children play together a lot of the time, so we don't supply them with gifts that would isolate them from each other."

Akashi smiled and looked around delighted. "Shintarou always gets a computer game for Christmas." He found himself replying.

Atsushi chuckled. "And that's why Mido-chin is always alone."

"I guess so."

"But you're not."

Akashi turned to look into Atsushi's eyes. "What?" His eyebrows knit together in confusion.

"Shogi. It's a two person game."

"Oh." Akashi looked down. "I guess you're right."

"Well, I got you...something. For the holidays."

Akashi looked up to find Atsushi's eyes pausing for his reaction. He smiled and forced himself to look curious, although relief was burning in his chest. He was glad he wasn't the only one that had gotten a gift to exchange.

Atsushi kicked himself off the doorframe and strode over to the tree. He reached in between the branches and produced an oddly, lumpy looking cylinder wrapped up in cheerful holiday paper. Akashi blushed as Atsushi walked back to him and leaned his back against the wall again.

"Merry Christmas Aka-chin."

Akashi took the gift with both hands. He hated it when people felt up his gifts or tried to figure out what it was before opening it, so he decided he would simply open what Atsushi had handed him.

Sticking a finger under a corner of the paper, Akashi jerked the folded wrapping open and reached inside. It was soft to the touch, which was oddly comforting, so Akashi wrapped his fingers around the material and pulled it out its confines. Atsushi's gift to Akashi was a long, lavender scarf, feather light and incredibly warm. Akashi wrapped it around shoulders, letting it drape around his neck as stared up at Atsushi.

"Thank you, Atsushi. It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it, Aka-chin." Atsushi smiled bashfully.

"I have something for you too!"

Akashi reached into his pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box. He held it out to Atsushi, the bow on the box a little wrinkled.

T o his surprise Atsushi didn't take the box but instead wrapped his arms around Akashi. "Thank you Aka-chin."

Akashi let his arms go limp. "You didn't even take it yet." he chuckled. Sometimes his goofy friend's spontaneous actions caught him unawares, so innocently though – like a child – that Akashi was unprepared with how to react.

Atsushi released him and took the box in his long fingers. Akashi hadn't wrapped it so Atsushi simply just tugged the bow off and lifted the lid. The dog tag caught the coloured lights that were strung around the room and reflected a dazzling rainbow along the ceiling. Atsushi stared in awe at the piece before swallowing once.

"Aka-chin, this is beautiful."

Akashi found himself looking at the Christmas tree. "It's nothing, really."

Arms wrapped around him and Akashi found himself being lifted off his feet. "It's wonderful, Aka-chin! I will treasure it forever!"

Akashi was sure that the action must've caught the attention of several members of Atsushi's family, but for the first time since meeting them all, Akashi couldn't bring himself to care. Face to face with Atsushi, with his strong arms supporting him, it was easy to forget the rest of the world. His breath hitched in his throat and he found his body reacting in a way he hadn't felt before: his heart beat faster, causing his blood to rush through him. Adrenaline spiked in this moment and Akashi felt the electricity in his veins burn through his skin and spark when he was exposed to the flesh of Atsushi. He realized he didn't care about who saw because here he was safe, safe with the image of having no boundaries in his relationship with his center.

Atsushi smiled and chuckled as the top of Akashi's head brush against the top of the doorframe. Akashi closed his eyes and shook his head, his vibrant red hair tangling and wrapping around the green vines of the mistletoe strung atop the doorway. Akashi reached up to brush the foreign object from his hair and brought his hand forward to see what had gotten caught in his hair.

"Oh." He breathed.

"You know the saying about mistletoe, Aka-chin?" Atsushi chuckled.

Akashi tucked the mistletoe behind his ear. "Um, no." Akashi blushed.

"When you meet under mistletoe," Atsushi leaned forwards, so that his face was close to Akashi's. "we kiss."

Akashi giggled and looked around himself. The tree was brightly lit, the children were all busy playing with their new gifts, and the adults were all busy overlooking their kids or socializing with their loved ones. Perhaps it was the influence of the alcohol or perhaps he was just giddy because it was the holiday season. Whatever the reason, Akashi found he didn't mind the thought of kissing Murasakibara Atsushi.

He leaned forwards and pressed their lips together, soft flesh meeting and moving together. Their innocence now tainted with their desires, Atsushi's tongue slid along Akashi's lower lip, tasting the new flavor of their crush.

It had started as a gentle kiss and progressed to be a rough tease. Akashi pulled away breathless, his virgin lips swollen from the nip of Atsushi's teeth. Atsushi's eyes were clouded with the maturity of an older, more experienced lover. Akashi blushed under his gaze.

"Thank you." Atsushi whispered, his voice hoarse with emotions.

Akashi tilted his head, still breathless.

"For coming tonight. For the necklace. For everything, captain."

Akashi smirked and lean forwards to plant his lips on Atsushi's once more. "Merry Christmas, Atsushi."

**\- END -**


End file.
